


It's basically the coldest day ever

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies





	It's basically the coldest day ever

It’s basically the coldest day ever. 

And of course there is something that’s desperately needed but not in the house, so Dan volunteers to go get his goddamn dry shampoo and Phil feels bad for forgetting to order it so he joins in. It’s kind of lovely outside, snowy and all crisp, until they actually step out of the door and almost get pushed back in by the wind and the icy temperatures that immediately try to eat their fingers and toes and noses. It’s like tiny creatures wait for this kind of weather to come out and feast on everything that’s not carefully packed away, gnawing on limbs and jackets and fringes as they try to dig their teeth into something pulsing and hot.  
They dug their heads. They shove their numb fingers into their pockets. Phil is pretty thankful for deciding to wear his glasses while Dan is trying to give the wind as little surface as possible and it gives him crow’s feet. They run to the store.

~

‘Do we take a cab back? My fingers are dying!’  
The look this earns him is more unbelieving than close-to-death-by-frostbite, but also very cute, so Dan leans in. It’s not like they’re in public, only in the outskirts of their neighborhood, so he draws in a breath and breathes on Phil’s glasses, because that’s what he does. They go foggy. There may be holding hands involved and staring in to each other’s eyes through foggy glasses in the perfectly crisp and shockingly cold afternoon, but it just feels right, and when toes warm up and their lips get their feeling back, they curl up and watch Wall-e and cry hot tears that pale in comparison of the warmth they gain by the person next to them, physically and mentally.


End file.
